The present disclosure relates to a sensor data transmission system, and more particularly, to a sensor data transmission system for a security control system.
Sensor data transmission systems such as those utilized for security control systems may include a plurality of sensors that may each be hard-wired to a central control panel. Moreover, each sensor may be configured to send a variety of condition signals (e.g., alarm tamper, masking walktest) to the control panel with each type of condition needing a dedicated wire/conductor routed to the control panel. The resulting abundance of wires may introduce issues with cost and system robustness. Moreover, retrofitting such systems may not be practical.